


Lapse in Concentration

by ElectricSiren6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, [S] Game Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricSiren6/pseuds/ElectricSiren6
Summary: A really short sadstuck that was probably impossible but yeah I wrote it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, and i'm like 99.9% certain Dave couldn't even see everyone else from where he was, but I like to be sad so I made this anyway. Honestly this is just kinda dumb and overall not good, but *shrug*

_This is fucking_   _crazy._ Dave idly thought, in awe of his own abilities. He was currently holding off, not one part-devilbeast carapacians but two.  _This is it. We've spent three years waiting and preparing for this. it's do or die._ He narrowly dodged a sword to the stomach. He couldn't let his thoughts distract him anymore, unless he wanted to let those three years of preparation go to waste by dying in the first ten minutes of the big fight. He didn't want to get distracted, but  _god_ he was so worried about everyone else. Thoughts of one person in particular rose to the surface. Karkat. Karkat who was so unsure of his fighting abilities. Karkat who was all talk. Karkat who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for  _anyone_ even if they didn't deserve it at all. Karkat who got so worked up over romcoms. Dave had never felt more stupid in his entire life. His fighting was getting sloppier by the second. He had chosen the worst moment to realize he was head over heels for one of his best friends. All the late nights watching romcoms, pranking the others because-well it's what John would want-the laughs, the teasing from Rose and Kanaya. Dave had never been more happy than when he was next to Karkat. A sharp pain in his arm brought him back to reality. It was a shallow cut, but it still stung like hell. He needed to concentrate, but now he was so concerned about Karkat's safety.  _One quick look around won't hurt._ It hurt so much-emotionally that is- and it was much longer than a 'quick' look. John and Jade's ectobiological parents were both dead, run through. He didn't know them that well, but it still hurt to see. They looked so much like his friends. The clown guy was in literal pieces, and Karkat...Karkat was nowhere to be found. Dave was pretty certain Karkat had been in the same area as Kanaya and Terezi. Dave began to get hysterical. _He has to be okay, right? He's resilient. He's fine. He's-._ A beam of light engulfed the area where Kanaya and Terezi had been standing moments before.  _Oh my god no. Tz and Kanaya. Rose is going to be so upset, hell i'm upset. This has to be a bad dream. There's no way i'm losing all the people I care about, it just isn't possible I-._ Suddenly Dave felt like his guts were being ripped from his still living body. He looked down to see the handle of one sword and the blade of another, both going right through his middle.  _I failed. Not a knight. Not a protector. I couldn't save anyone._ There was so much blood. He let out a bitter laugh. His god tier outfit would've had the worst stains if it weren't already bright red. As the fiery battleground faded out, the familiar sight of a dreambubble came into view. There wasn't a single soul in sight.


End file.
